I May Be In Love
by Ziirroh
Summary: "...but I'm not stupid." Fic based off of some RWBY Quest art. Everything is purely fan-based theories and whatnot.


**A/N: Told GM-san that I would make a fic based on one of their official RWBY Quest art, so here it is. Hope it's salty enough.**

**Edit 1/20/16: Grammar corrections and some minor tweaks.**

* * *

"I may be in love, but I'm not stupid."

* * *

Everywhere they went it was dark, and anywhere they go one of those strange creatures would appear and attempt to attack them.

Normally, being very skilled Hunters and Huntresses, they would fight any hostile that posed a threat to the safety of their students. They found out too late that the behavior of these creatures were unlike the Grimm, and regretfully lost many lives to them.

Rushing down the halls Ozpin, Glynda, Oobleck, and Peter were attempting to evade a particularly persistent monster with no luck.

As they turned a corner they were met with yet another creature, this one was gargantuan in size and filled the entire hallway. It was not very pleased with their sudden intrusion. Barely having enough time to react they all managed to dodge the swipe of its large arm and instinctively prepared for a counter strike. However when they heard the crackling screech of their previous pursuer behind them they realized just how much of a pinch they were in.

Ozpin looked over his comrades. Glynda was in relatively good shape, being able to use her mastery of dust and magic to use ranged attacks on the creatures. Peter was looking to be in fair health as well, the robust man sporting a few small scratches, but nothing too serious. Oobleck, on the other hand, had suffered the most out of the four.

During the initial appearance of these mysterious beings, Oobleck had taken damage from one of these monsters attacks while trying to protect a student. This had cost him his weapon and a very terrible wound. He had bled quite a bit, and it seemed that the burning sensation he suffered from wouldn't be stopped with his weakening aura. He needed serious medical attention. The infirmary was where they were headed before they had encountered their strange shrieking acquaintance that had chased them into their current enemy.

Unfortunately, the huge entity they had encountered blocked their way toward the infirmary. It seemed that they would have to fight their way past it.

His friends looked to him, waiting for Ozpin's command and when looking them each in the eyes they knew what they must do.

Springing into action, Oobleck zoomed toward the hulking beast with incredible speed despite his injury. Successfully drawing the creature's attention towards him. That's when Peter charged next, swinging his Blunderbuss to strike at the entity's blind side. Glynda then summoned a dark cloud above its head, creating an indoor hailstorm of ice crystals striking its body. Ozpin used his cane to fire off shots of dust powered bullets at its face to keep it from successfully hitting Oobleck.

Though their attacks did not do as much damage as they'd hope, it was still enough to make the entity flee from the bombardment, thus uncluttering the passage. Without a moment to lose the four sprinted into the infirmary, quickly closing the door behind them.

It was dark, but none of them moved to turn on the light as they paused to listen to the telltale screech of their predator nearing. Holding their breaths they waited for one - two heartbeats when they heard the creature's shrieking continue further down the hall.

Releasing a collective sigh of relief they relaxed their bodies, glad to avoid another confrontation, and Ozpin went to turn on the lights. Their reprieve was short-lived as Oobleck collapsed on the ground, his body shaking as he groaned in pain. Concern washed over the three still standing, and as Peter and Ozpin went to carry him, Glynda headed to the supply closet further in the room.

As they hauled him over, the two noticed that Oobleck's fingers were beginning to grow into claws and small spikes seemed to be protruding from his face and back.

They stood in the doorway to the supply room when the poor man groaned in pain, and with a growl he roughly pushed the two men away. Kneeling on the floor trembling, his comrades only watched in fear and worry as their green haired companion writhed in agony.

When he looked up to meet their gazes they saw two large fangs jutting over his mouth from his bottom row of teeth. Without having to speak they all understood what was occurring. He was becoming one of _them_.

Oobleck looked at them with sad eyes, fully accepting the fate he was destined. Again, he let out an anguished gasp as the spikes on his back began to grow larger, blood beginning to flow out of them. After the main waves of pain subsided he looked to his comrades once more and managed to utter a single phrase.

"Kill me."

Of course they all hesitated, conflicted over not wanting to kill their friend, but not wanting him to suffer either.

"Please."

Hearing how agonizing it was for his friend to say even one word was all that Ozpin needed to take action.

Activating a mechanism which released a small knife blade from the top of his cane, he approached Oobleck grabbing one of his arms and holding it up.

"This will only hurt briefly, but soon you will be free of any pain, my friend."

Oobleck gave him a small smile, ready for what would come next.

Ozpin carefully placed the knife under Oobleck's arm and angled it so that it would be aiming at his heart.

"Farewell."

And with that he plunged the blade directly into the heart. Oobleck let out a small gasp, and gave him one final look.

"Thank you."

Ozpin felt him heave one last breath before his body stilled forever.

Feeling numb, Ozpin's grasp on the body slipped and Oobleck landed facing down, but nobody moved to touch him as they were overcome with emotion to even react.

Ozpin looked to the remaining members of the group, both with tears streaming down their faces though neither openly sobbed. Regaining some of his composure he rose up, the knife returning to hiding in his cane, and he addressed his comrades.

"I think its best that we leave."

Nodding in agreement, they hastily made their way out into the hall, where they were greeted by a familiar dreadful shriek.

The others were distressed by their unfortunate turn of events, but Ozpin felt rage overcome him. If it weren't for that entity constantly pursuing them Oobleck could have made it, he would not have to die.

Instead of preparing to run, like the other two were about to do, he turned to face the direction from which the screeches originated. Seeing this the other two stopped, Glynda looking at him as if he were insane, but upon seeing the tears that accompanied the angry glare she understood immediately and prepared for a battle. Peter caught sight of this too, and he'd be damned if he left his friends to fend for themselves.

Preparing themselves for what was to come, they didn't have to wait long for the hideous screeching entity to make its appearance. The sound was absolutely horrid and grating to the ears, it was like a mix of nails on a chalkboard and the sawing of metal.

The entity itself wasn't much to look at either, being a torn up and tattered mess of cloths, with sharp thin spikes protruding from the back of its humanoid bird skull head. As soon as it caught sight of prey it didn't hesitate to attack them with long talon-like claws on its hands, screeching all the while.

Ozpin ran toward it, ducking at the right moment to avoid its strike and fired a dust energized shot at its back. It released another screech but didn't stop its charge as it continued to head toward Glynda.

The blonde woman took no time to dilly-dally, somersaulting to the side and summoning a spell with her dust crop. She created a barrage of pointed projectiles, constantly impaling the creature. However it seemed that the creature was unfeeling as it slowly attempted to approach her.

Seeing an opportunity, Peter dashed forward to land a strike at its head, aiming to end this battle once and for all. As he began to swing his Blunderbuss around, the creature somehow managed to pivot around to face him at an unmatched speed. Caught off guard, his stance faltered and his momentum slowed, allowing the creature to swat his strike away.

Luckily Peter manage to hold onto his weapon and brought it up to defend himself as the entity thrust its claws at him. As Port was still sliding backwards from the impact, Ozpin rushed past him to strike the monster while it was still in mid-strike. But it was as if the entity had expected this as it opened its mouth and it emitted a high-pitched whistling sound.

The noise was unbearable, and Ozpin was forced to stop his attack to cover his ears.

Looking around him he found the other two in a similar manner, and to his despair he saw the creature moving toward Glynda, all the while never ceasing its noise.

Ozpin stood up and attempted to grab his cane, only to quickly fall to his knees and cover his ears once more. The noise was so high-pitched he was surprised it didn't break the windows in the hall, let alone burst his eardrums.

Helplessly watching Glynda stumble away from the creature in vain, he tried again to stand, this time ignoring his weapon, and slowly made his way to her. The constant screeching made his head swim, causing him to become disoriented and wobble as he moved. His movements seemed so painstakingly slow, as he kept walking it seemed that the entity neared Glynda at the same rate, making him feel that he had gotten nowhere. Then he saw the entity slowly raise up its talons.

Glynda gave him one final fearful glance, before it brought its claws down and blood sprayed forth from her body.

Ozpin watched as she fell over on her side, eyes closed and body unmoving. He became limp at what he had just witnessed, standing immobile and just staring at his fallen comrade. It wasn't until he heard a strange gurgling noise that he realized the creature had ceased its inane whistling.

Looking over to it, he noticed its body trembling uncontrollably as it continued with the odd gurgling sounds. It was laughing.

Enraged by its behavior Ozpin impulsively charged toward it, managing to tackle it onto the floor. Even with his weight pressing down on top of it, it still manage to continue its hysterical gurgling, seemingly not caring at all with what was going on anymore.

This only increased his fury, and Ozpin broke off some of the spikes atop its head to thrust them into the entity's eye socket. Not caring about the blood that splashed on his face, he pushed the spikes deeper into its skull until the creature ceased its gurgling and stilled.

All was silent, and as the hazy mist of rage left Ozpin's vision he could hear himself panting heavily and had seen what he had done. Gasping in shock, he quickly rose off the entity clumsily backpedaling as he stood. Looking down at his bloody, trembling hands he remembered why he was angry in the first place and soon was overcome with distress.

Raising his gaze towards Glynda's immobile form he quickly walked over to her, picking up her limp body and holding her close to him. He could hear her ragged breathing and her skin felt as cold as stone. She was unconscious, and it looked like she would never wake again.

All of his attention was on her, studying her features and memorizing her face, he didn't notice when Peter approached him.

Port looked upon them sadly, tears brimming his eyes and ready to spill over, but he held them and knew what was to be done. With a light touch to Ozpin's shoulder, he gently shook the man to gain his attention. Ozpin looked to him with complete and utter despair apparent in his eyes.

"You know what we must do." Peter said, watching as spikes were already beginning to sprout along Glynda's body.

"She will become one of them if we don't do something now."

Ozpin continued to give him a dazed look.

"I understand that you cared deeply for Glynda, but it's for her own good and she would prefer this over the alternative." He continued.

A few seconds passed and Ozpin had still not budged. With a soft grunt, Peter prepared to move Ozpin away from her by force, until the man spoke.

"I may be in love, but I'm not stupid. I've got eyes. I know what's happening."

His gaze never wavered as he said this, looking Port directly in the eyes.

Nodding in understanding Peter stood by, waiting patiently as Ozpin gently lay Glynda's body on the floor. Ozpin stepped back next to Peter and addressed him.

"I think it would be best if you handled this, I'm not sure I'm in the right mind at the moment." He said with a sad smile.

Peter looked to him with sympathy and approached Glynda. He made no show of the action, only a whispered farewell, as he swung his weapon's axe blade down upon her body. It severed her body in half, separating the torso from the lower body. The clang of the weapon making contact with the floor echoed through the silent halls, announcing the finality of the situation.

Gathering his cane, Ozpin and Peter proceeded away from the gruesome scene, never looking back.

* * *

**A/N: Annnnnnd there you have it. Obviously this is mostly just based on some fan speculation about what may have happened to the characters, so don't expect this to be legit. Though it would be cool if my screechy friend made it in as an entity :D.**

**Thanks for reading, also follow RWBY Quest on tumblr it's amazing.**


End file.
